


Дело на один симптом

by Yozhik



Category: A-Team (TV), Saiyuki
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайная клиентка команды наёмников хочет странного - локальной революции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело на один симптом

**Author's Note:**

> написано по реквесту smb.

Останавливаться в маленьких деревеньках – пусть и по необходимости – просто-таки противопоказано. Поговорить не с кем, развлечься негде. И кое-кто – не будем показывать пальцем, зачем? – непременно найдёт во что ввязаться. Процесса ради. А разгребать потом всем. И, между прочим, – очень приятно, меркантильный зануда, – за спасибо в лучшем случае. Короче говоря, Красавчик страдал.  
Мэрдок в очередной раз выигрывал в карты. Причиной такого везения, по его словам, являлся «резонанс линий вероятности с магнитным полем земли». Звучало очень убедительно.  
– Да тебе выпить хочется, вот ты и злишься, и даже дураку проигрываешь, – подытожил БиЭй, поднялся и вышел. Ему было проще, у него фургон, дичайше – по мнению водителя – нуждающийся в уходе и ремонте. Всё занятие.  
Красавчик вздохнул. Выпить и правда хотелось. Хотя бы для разнообразия. Но – увы.  
Хозяин постоялого двора, низенький, сморщенный, с худым лицом и красными – с недосыпа, что ли? – глазами, с практически неприкрытым удовольствием заявил: «Проезжали тут до вас, всё выпили, когда ещё привезут – не знаю». Хлопнул дверью и больше не показывался. Подарил, кстати, развлечение на целых десять минут – спор о том, чем так обидели старика те неведомые проезжавшие.  
– Магнитное поле ушло, – объявил Мэрдок, швырнул карты на стол и уселся на подоконник.  
– Эй, – возмутился Красавчик. – А доиграть?  
Ганнибал закурил и поудобнее устроился в кресле. Шоу ему нравилось.  
И тут зашёл БиЭй с девчонкой на руках. Зарёванной девчонкой с острыми ёкайскими ушками и сухими веточками в волосах.  
Девчонка громко шмыгнула носом. БиЭй сунул ей носовой платок и сказал:  
– У нас есть клиент.

Возражений даже не последовало. Ганнибалу было скучно, Мэрдоку было всё равно, Красавчик спорить не рискнул. Спорить с коллективом хорошо в более оживлённое время. А отказываться от хоть какой работы – нет уж, спасибо, матушка Темплтона Пека дураков и дур не рожала. Или рожала, он точно не знал, но ни за что на свете в этом бы не сознался.  
Ёкайская девица – она гордо представилась, на непривычный слух прозвучало что-то вроде «Шо Ань», поэтому для БиЭя она осталась «сестрёнкой», для остальных «мисс», и только Мэрдок героически пытался осилить местное произношение – то и дело вытирала мордашку платком. Излагала, однако же, чётко и толково, явно довольная тем, что её слушают взрослые люди, столько сразу, и все внимательные.  
Сама по себе история была банальна донельзя. Девчонка сбежала из замка какой-то местной самозваной правительницы и теперь хотела немножечко отомстить и побольше – помочь другим.  
«А молодую принцессу они вообще чуть на опыты не пустили, я сама видела», – торжественно завершила рассказ девочка.  
Все четверо переглянулись.  
– А что, – сказал Мэрдок. – Мне нравится. Локальная революция. Дело на одну трубку.  
– Ты не куришь, – мрачно напомнил БиЭй.  
– Это метафора! – обиделся Мэрдок.  
– Это глупость, – не согласился БиЭй. – И у меня есть доказательство.  
Массивное, украшенное золотыми кольцами «доказательство» тут же оказалось у Мэрдока под носом.  
– Не позорьте нас перед клиентом, – пресёк назревающий конфликт Ганнибал. – Мисс, сможете показать, как доехать?  
Девочка снова гордо кивнула.

Сидеть спокойно юная Шо Ань не хотела. Оно и неудивительно – первый раз да на переднем сидении такого автомобиля. И автомобиля вообще. Так что Ганнибалу пришлось тяжко – девчонка сидела у него на коленях, вертелась, то глазея в окно, то указывая повороты, болтала ногами и пиналась. И очень громко выражала восхищение.  
И с пути они сбились лишь однажды.  
Ненарочно.  
Проводница загляделась на стадо какого-то зверья, пропустила поворот – и потом очень расстроилась, так что никто даже ругать её не стал. Тем более, что пару минут поревев, она взялась за дело с новой энергией, и вскоре фургон уже подъезжал к ближайшему к замку городку.

Гостиница была найдена, девчонка была оставлена там под двойным присмотром – Билли и мальчишки-работника, который счёл за лучшее не спорить со странно выглядящими путешественниками, обещавшими хорошо заплатить.  
БиЭй увлечённо копался в моторе – раньше не успел, а мало ли что, лучше подстраховаться. А машина, получившая достаточно внимания – бесперебойно работающая машина. В этом он был абсолютно уверен. И, разумеется, ничего общего с бредовыми фантазиями Мэрдока такая уверенность не имела. Довольно урчащий двигатель, фокусы за гранью технических возможностей – это нормально; невидимые собаки, снежный человек и говорящие стаканы – это бред сивой кобылы в лучшем случае и издевательство в худшем.  
Красавчик опять страдал. Разведка в компании Мэрдока превращалась или в цирк, или в приключение. Что хуже – он решить никак не мог. Но всё-таки, наверное, цирк. К приключениям привыкаешь, цирк каждый раз новый.  
– Ой! – громко сказал Мэрдок, забыв, что пять секунд назад сам же требовал тишины и осторожности. – Вижу возмущение линий вероятности.  
И буквально на голову ему упало тяжелое и пинающееся нечто. И первым делом поинтересовалось: «А что, поймать не мог?»  
– Предупреждать надо, – проворчал Мэрдок.  
– Я кричала, – сообщило нечто, подтянуло штаны и ослепительно улыбнулось. – А вы кто? Вас надо убить? Что вы здесь ходите?  
– Ты собак любишь? – перебил Мэрдок.  
– Ты сдурел? – шепнул Красавчик, косясь на нечто. Нечто, кстати, оказалось рыжей девицей немногим старше их клиентки.  
– Информация, – страшным шёпотом объяснил Мэрдок и подмигнул.

Информацией рыжая прямо-таки фонтанировала. Выяснилось это не сразу, сначала она глазела по сторонам, наивно ругалась и осталась равнодушной к бронебойным улыбкам Красавчика и простому очарованию Билли.  
Зато пять минут спустя зашедший в номер Ганнибал не успел даже увернуться от кинувшейся на него рыжей молнии.  
– А ты даже симпатичнее, чем лысый Санзо! – заявила рыжая, уцепилась покрепче – вдруг сбежит – и радостно защебетала. Только успевай записывать и задавать наводящие вопросы – а то она постоянно отвлекалась на разговоры о еде, собственной крутизне и загадочном Санзо, кем бы он там ни был.  
Замок Хото рыжая, по её словам, знала как свои пять пальцев. Для пущей убедительности она совала собеседнику под нос ладошку с растопыренными пальцами. После того, как Шо Ань опознала девицу как «молодую принцессу», ладошку даже признали доказательством.  
– Слушай, – ещё через полчаса щебетания спохватился Мэрдок, – а как тебя зовут-то?  
У него уже практически сложился в голове текст письма. «Мы согласны вернуть вам известную вам особу королевской крови…» Неизящно, конечно, но мало ли.  
– Так Лилин, вы меня что, не знаете? – возмутилась принцесса, и тут же жалобно спросила: – А пирожок?  
– Нету, – коротко ответил БиЭй.  
Лилин печально вздохнула и от души шарахнула кулаком по столу. Стол послушно развалился.  
Мэрдок торопливо вычёркивал воображаемые строчки из воображаемого письма.  
Лилин задумчиво грызла ноготь. На её лице отображалась напряженная борьба.  
– А если я отведу вас в замок – пирожок будет?  
– Целый обед будет! – от души пообещал Красавчик, почуявший, что в кои-то веки голову ломать придётся не ему.  
Лилин высунулась в окно и оглушительно свистнула. Секунду спустя на улицу перед гостиницей опустился здоровенный крылатый зверь – и Мэрдок не хуже самой Лилин подпрыгнул на месте и восторженным шёпотом спросил:  
– И правда можно покататься?

– План «А» пока откладывается, – Ганнибал нарисовал в воздухе непонятный силуэт сигарой. Ему куда удобнее было бы чертить по столу – но единственный стол лежал в обломках. – Благодаря любезности…  
– Твоей поклонницы, – перебил Мэрдок. Ганнибал чуть не поперхнулся.  
– Мы имеем возможность отправить в замок…  
– Нашего засланца, – снова встрял Мэрдок.  
– Я не полечу, – почти одновременно с ним высказался БиЭй.  
– Ты не полетишь, сержант, – терпеливо сказал Ганнибал. – Так как целью нашего…  
– Засланца, – Мэрдок ловко увернулся от кулака БиЭя.  
– Будет сбор информации и оказание поддержки прочим силам, эту роль охотно и добровольно возьмёт на себя Мэрдок.  
– Ура! Я полечу на этой штуке!  
– В это время мы займёмся подготовкой к штурму. Красавчик, нам понадобится ещё машина. Желательно, грузовик. Побольше, можно любую развалюху, лишь бы проехала миль десять. Оружие сверх того, что у нас есть. Это для начала.  
– Ах для начала, – криво улыбнулся Красавчик. – А потом что?  
– А потом, – пожал плечами Ганнибал, – мы подойдём к воротам и постучим.

Ездовой дракон скрылся в небе, очень недовольный тем, что на него свалилась двойная ноша. Лилин тоже была недовольна. Она не хотела возвращаться домой, она не хотела так быстро прекращать новое знакомство, она так и не раздобыла ничего съедобного.  
Мэрдок с сочувствием посмотрел на девочку. Потом – с любопытством – на землю с высоты драконьего полёта. А потом сказал:  
– Знаешь, принцесса, если магнитное поле не врёт, то во-он там продают лапшу и капусту по-корейски. Можно, я посажу его сам?  
Лилин радостно взвизгнула.

День клонился к закату.  
Ганнибал успел перепроверить оружие и откопать в подвале гостиницы кучу того, о чем старушка-хозяйка и не помнила. БиЭй, насвистывая бодрый мотивчик, кроил плотную ткань. От Мэрдока и Красавчика известий не было.  
Ничего удивительного, конечно, так бывало чуть ли не каждый раз. Понадобятся – появятся.

В данный момент лейтенанту Пеку было очень сложно появиться где бы то ни было. Он еле-еле открыл глаза и внезапно обнаружил, что лежит где-то на крыше. И судя по всему, там он и уснул. Последнее, что он смог вспомнить – вежливую улыбку хорошенькой девушки, пробегавшей по улице. Он предложил ей компанию, она растерянно кивнула, а потом наступила тьма.  
Красавчик потёр рукой глаза – и только сейчас заметил, что в кулаке у него зажата записка. Аккуратным, каллиграфическим почерком выведенное «Благодарю за то, что не дали мне повода убить вас».  
Разгадывать загадку было некогда – чего доброго, даст этот самый повод кое-кому другому.

От Мэрдока прилетела весточка. С давешним драконом. Чертовски счастливым от того, что вырвался на волю в одиночестве.  
На шее дракона красовался шикарный бант, к банту крепился запечатанный свиток, а на свитке чем-то, очень напоминающим соус, было криво выведено «Жду привета. М».  
– Придурок, – почти ласково прокомментировал БиЭй и протянул дракону лепёшку. Дракон мигнул зелёным глазом и высунул длинный язык.  
– Ты ему нравишься, – поднял голову от карты Ганнибал. – Но где же, Энма-дайо его побери, Красавчик?  
– А ты пробовал найти грузовик в ёкайской деревне населением в десяток жителей посреди ночи? – спросил с порога Красавчик.  
– Зачем? – искренне удивился Ганнибал. – Это твой дар. Нашёл?  
– Спрашиваешь. Когда приступаем? Хочу узнать, что ты придумал на этот раз.  
– А я не хочу, – хмыкнул БиЭй. – Что я там не видел? Трах-бах, дискотека, Ганнибал в джазе, всё как всегда, остальное так, детали, – он расплылся в улыбке. – Мне нравится.  
– Мне тоже, сержант, мне тоже, – и Ганнибал потянулся погладить дракона.

Лилин скучала. Болталась по верхним этажам замка и ныла «Ты же обещал, что будет весело».  
– Терпи, – вздыхал Мэрдок и дёргал девчушку за рыжие прядки. – Мы ждём сигнала. Кстати, сбегай-ка поставь лампу вон на то окошко, ну, из которого ты чуть не выскочила.  
Лилин кивнула и унеслась наверх.  
– Дискотека, – мурлыкнул себе под нос Мэрдок и направился на тщательно выбранный наблюдательный пункт.  
Почти одновременно вспыхнула лампа на окне и вдали взмыл в небо белый дракон.  
Дискотека начиналась.  
Лилин перегнулась через подоконник, в полном восторге глядя на взлетающие вокруг замка огненные шары и на ошалевших от такого зрелища драконов. Она и сама не знала, чего бы ей сейчас хотелось больше – досмотреть или выскочить и поучаствовать. Шум, грохот, огни и суматоха – это она любила.  
– Уиии! – от избытка чувств заорала она. Высунулась подальше.  
И чуть не упала.  
Удержалась только потому, что мягкие но сильные руки ухватили её за пояс.  
– Вот вы где, принцесса, – Яонэ бережно поставила девочку на пол и сама выглянула в окно. – Как вы думаете, нам надо об этом сообщить?  
– Нет! – с жаром заявила Лилин, снова забираясь на подоконник. – Они хорошие. У них собака, а один даже симпатичнее Санзо.  
Яонэ невольно хихикнула в ладошку.  
– Надеюсь, вы не ошибаетесь, Лилин-сама.  
– И скажи братику, чтобы не мешал. Тебя он послушает. Смотри, смотри – ворота!  
И Лилин чуть не задохнулась от радости.

Когда ворота замка разлетелись на куски, а во двор влетела неизвестная машина – неладное наконец-то заметили все.  
Высыпала во двор охрана, заломила руки императрица, даже показался из лаборатории доктор Джиени.  
И только принц Когайджи был ну очень занят, а принцесса Лилин прилипла к окну под крышей, не желая упустить ни капельки из столь шикарного зрелища.

Последний огненный шар поднялся в небо, очередной раз перепугав всех собравшихся во дворе – или хотелось на это рассчитывать.  
– Не забываем про время, – кажется, Ганнибал улыбался. Точно сказать было сложно – он отвернулся и прикрывал огонёк зажигалки от ветра. – Поехали.  
Не успела охрана понять, что машина пуста, а летающие огни угрозы не несут, как воздух прорезала автоматная очередь. Ещё одна. Третья. И все с разных сторон. Короткое затишье. И всё сначала.  
Если бы обороной замка хоть кто-то командовал, сейчас ещё можно было что-то сделать. Но – было некому.  
И потому, когда стоящий посреди двора грузовик взорвался, а с двух сторон опять начали стрелять, началась паника. И – в этом никто не сомневался – всем простым жителям замка резко захотелось мира.  
«Без меня всё веселье закончится», – возмущался про себя Мэрдок, торопливо пробираясь тёмными коридорами.  
Почти у самого выхода он наткнулся на незнакомого типа в тапочках, идеально подходящего под описание, данное Лилин и Шо Ань.  
Доктор Джиени уставился на Мэрдока. Мэрдок уставился на доктора.  
Доктор начал читать мантру. Мэрдок потёр нывший с утра висок – и неожиданно для самого себя на одном дыхании выпалил длиннущую тираду на санскрите.  
И пала тьма.

– Твою боддисатву! – орал Мэрдок, в полной темноте выбираясь во двор. – Да Ганнибал меня убьёт, я ж ему драку обломал!  
– Что это было? – закричал прямо у него под ухом Красавчик.  
– Я думал – матерный стишок, – честно признался Мэрдок. – А оказалось – Сутра Небытия.  
– Твою дивизию! – и Красавчик весьма несолидно присвистнул. А что, не видно же, если что – это не он.

Ветер и солнце понемногу развеивали темноту.  
Они покидали уцелевший, к огромному удивлению Мэрдока, замок, кое-как отцепившись от Лилин.  
– А эта девочка пускай живёт у нас, – радостно щебетала принцесса. – А вы к брату на свадьбу приезжайте. И вы мне обед должны, я завтра приду.  
– Обязательно, обязательно, – кивал Красавчик. – Когда это я нарушал обещания?  
Ганнибал и Мэрдок одновременно рассмеялись.  
БиЭй, всё ещё злой на то, что ему поучаствовать в драке не довелось, припарковал фургон всё у той же гостиницы, рядом с видавшим виды джипом.  
– Пошли, – ослепительно улыбнулся Ганнибал. – Капитан расскажет нам, что это было.

Останавливаться в маленьких деревеньках просто-таки противопоказано. Заняться нечем, особенно если бессонница.  
БиЭй зевнул и вышел во двор.  
И замер на пороге – фургона на месте не было. Вчерашнего джипа тоже, но это его совершенно не волновало.  
– Тише, прошу вас, – улыбнулся стоящий у дерева парень с подозрительно знакомым лицом. – Посмотрите только, какая прелесть.  
БиЭй проследил его взгляд. На крыше гостиницы, сразу за вывеской, свернувшись в чёрно-белый пушистый клубок, дремали два дракончика.


End file.
